To be a mother
by catchingdragons
Summary: "Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother." - Oprah Winfrey / One-shot collection of Ginny&Teddy relationship
1. When I'm a Mom

When I'm a mom  
I'll love my kids  
and play with them all day

I'll give fun baths  
and brush their hair  
and teach them how to pray

I'll read cool books  
cook lots of food  
and take them to the park

We'll sing and slide  
dig in the sand  
then head home when its dark

I'll teach my children  
left from right  
and sing sweet lullabies

I'll tuck them in  
and pat their backs  
and hold them if they cry

When I'm a mom  
I guess I'll have so many  
things to do

but most of all...  
when I'm a mom  
I hope I'll be like you

(Ellen Bailey)


	2. Rainy Play Day

Hey there. So this is a story line that came to me the other day. Hope you like.

* * *

_May 2001_

_Harry&Ginny's flat, London_

Ginny smiles at the small boy as she follows him down the hallway of her and Harry's flat. They are on a treasure hunt, a new game Teddy came up with after his godfather read a pirate story to him last night. Before starting their search, the little boy had urged her to make a proper eyepatch for him while he drew the map.

The map consists of muddled lines and a few objects she thinks she can make out as the fridge and the shower. Somewhere in the middle he painted a big red cross, marking the whereabouts of the treasure.

As she walks down the hallway with the excited kid in front of her, she can't help but notice the toys scattered everywhere she looks. The trail of playthings that leads all through the flat is evidence for a whole day spent inside.

It's late in the afternoon now and the rain hasn't stopped for almost 24 hours. Keeping Teddy, whom Andromeda dropped off 2 day ago when she left for a weekend convention in Leeds, entertained is a hard job when there's no chance of going outside. And unfortunately Harry had to leave after an urgent call from the ministry and the 20-year-old was left in charge of the toddler on her own.

"Look, Ginny! Here we have to turn around 5 times." They stand in Teddy's bedroom as he points at the map as if it clearly says to do so.

"Can you show me how many 5 are? Do you want to try to count or should I do that?" Ginny watches as Teddy thinks about it and looks at his little hand trying to remember how many 5 are.

"I think this many is 5." He holds up his hand with his thumb drawn in. Ginny smiles and takes his hand in hers to show him he needs his thumb aswell to show how many 5 are.

"Almost right, love. Here you go. Now, do you need me to count for you?" She smiles as the boy nods. "Okay, go ahead."

After doing his circles, the boy walks back into the hallway and towards the bathroom. Internally Ginny groans when she sees the laundry basket overflowing with dirty clothes and towels. Just like the whole flat the bathroom looks like a mess, but Ginny couldn't care less.

Being with Teddy, playing with him all day long and seeing him smile as he now walks back into his bedroom, declaring the treasure is almost found, is so much better than spending the day doing chores. She loves spending her days with the kid.


	3. Fun Baths

Chapter 2 - Fun Baths :)

If you like it, leave a recension why don't you? I'd like to hear your thoughts!

* * *

_April 2000_

_Harry Potter's Flat, London_

She will kill Ron. Yes she will.

Harry might be a little upset about it, but he can find a new best mate. And Ginny herself will just choose another of her brothers to watch Teddy. Preferably one that doesn't let him play in the vegetable patch after it rained pitchforks.

She grits her teeth really hard while she tries to get Teddy out of the mud-caked clothes. The upset, dark-green-haired boy, who only turned 2 years old a week ago, does her head in with his screaming and squirming. Her jaw stays clenched as she keeps trying not to yell at him. When she finally does trust herself to speak her voice sounds stressed and pleading.

"Teddy, can you please not make this so hard for me? Just hold still for a second okay?" But he ignores her and keeps crying while trying to get as far away from her as possible. Which isn't very far at all, because the door of the bathroom is closed and he can't quiet reach the doorknob yet.

Ginny gives up and lets him scramble into the corner of the bathroom where he starts playing with the merman they got him to take into the bathtub. She knows she should have been more insistent but her headache has now gotten so bad, she feels like crying. All she wanted after finishing Quidditch practice was to pick up Teddy, feed him dinner, wash his face, put him in bed and wait for Harry to come back from the Auror Academy. What she got was a grumpy kid that refuses to get a bath. And dinner was still not dealt with either. Stupid Ron.

After the sobs have died down and Teddy, whose hair has now changed back to his normal blue, seems a bit more calm, Ginny tries a different approach. She pats the floor next to where she sits. "Teddy, sweetheart, come here."

Teddy watches his godmother doubtfully before toddling over towards her. Ginny smiles at him and kisses his forehead. When he sits down in front of her she pulls her wand out from her back pocket.

"Gran Molly showed me something really fun last week. Do you want to see it?" She can see in his little face that her plan worked.

"Yes, I wan' see!" For Teddy, Molly can do no wrong. Everything she does is great and the Burrow is sacred.

With a quick heating spell she reheats the water in the tub and conjures a sea of bubbles. Then, with a jolt of her wand, she changes the color of the bubbles to match her own hair-colour. Teddy squeals excitedly.

"It's cool, isn't it? Do you want me to change it to your hair colour?" Teddy smiles and nods eagerly. Ginny scrunches her face up as if she concentrates really hard and turns the bubbles violet. "Blimey, it doesn't work! Maybe if you're in the tub it will. Shall we try that?"

"Yes, let's try. I help you." Teddy holds his hands up for Ginny to pull the sweater over his head and lets his godmother put him into the tub without a single complain.

For the next 20 minutes Ginny is condemned to change the bubbles to any colour Teddy can think of before he lets her scrub the dirt of his body. Maybe she'll not have to kill Ron after all.


	4. Brushes and Babies

Chapter 3 - Brushes and Babies

This came to me when reading about brushing the hair idk. Not really about the brush thing but wth.

* * *

_20th May 2005_

_The Burrow_

Hermione looks beautiful as she stands in front of the window that overlooks the Burrow's garden and not for the first time this morning, Ginny is close to tears. Her best friend is marrying her brother.

"You look beautiful Auntie Hermione." 6-year-old Victoire watches her soon-to-be Aunt as Gran Molly puts a flower crown onto the bride's slighty-less-bushy-than-usual curls. The cream-coloured flowers match the bridemaids and flowergirls dresses perfectly.

"Thank you, dear." Hermione smiles and hands bend down to put one of her bouquet's peonies into Victoires white-blonde up-do. After hugging her niece tightly she turns to Ginny. She looks like she is about to make a comment on how wonderful her friend looks in her cream-colured tent, but is interrupted by the door flinging open. Good for her.

"Vicky! Uncle Bill says you have to come downstairs and say hello to someone." Teddy speaks fast and all but shoves Victoire out of the room. He's about to follow his best friend when Ginny grabs his arm.

"Teddy, come here." Her mother starts to make a comment on how she shouldn't kneel down in her state, but Ginny shuts her up with one well-placed glare. She crouches down in front of Teddy and pulls him close. "What did Harry do to your hair?"

She starts fussing about his midnight-blue locks even though she knows Teddy hates it when she touches his hair. He gives her a look of impatience but remembers to keep his mouth shut. He knows how short-tempered Ginny is nowadays. Only yesterday she snapped at him because he didn't want porridge for breakfast and he had to eat it anyway. It's because of the baby, Harry says.

"Mum, give me the hairbrush." Ginny takes the brush from Gran Molly and gets down to work on Teddy's hair. The women in the room are now back to bustling about Hermione and don't see the tears welling up in her eyes, but Teddy does. For a second he thinks about calling for Gran Molly to come to his rescue before he sees a smile spread across Ginny's lips. With one last stroke of the brush she stops and pulls him into a hug. "You look beautiful, my Teddy. You'll be the most beautiful ring bearer."

She lets go of him and grabs the arm of the chair standing next to her for balance. She smiles despite her back aching. "Now go, I bet Vicky is waiting for you to come downstairs."

Teddy turns away and is about to leave the room, but stops in the doorway. When he turns around and sees Ginny stand and wipe a tear from her left eye, he walks back to her and hugs her as tight as possible considering her enormous belly. "Don't cry, Ginny. I think you're beautiful too."

* * *

So Ron and Hermione getting married? Yes please! I love those two.

Also, Ginny's only days away from ahving James here, so bear with her being emotional. She's not normally one for crying.

Please review! Love to all those who did and plan on doing ;) 3


	5. Full Moon Stories

Chapter 4 - Full Moon Stories

again, it's not literally using the prompt (i prettymuch take every line of the poem in the 1st chapter as a prompt)

but this just came to my mind.. enjoy..

* * *

_March 2004_

_The Potters Flat_

The people surrounding Teddy Lupin don't need a lunar calendar to know the full moon is approaching, they notice simply in the boy's behavior.

About two or three days before the moon reaches it's completeness, Teddy starts showing the first effects. He snaps at anyone who bothers him and turns into a spiteful little brat, very unusual for the sweet kid everyone knows him to be.

Those symptoms get worse as the full moon approaches and usually come with increasing sleeplessness. While he will catch at least a few hours of sleep the nights leading up to the full moon, sleep in nonexistent on the finale night itself.

Therefore it's no surprise to either Harry nor Ginny to hear footsteps coming down the stairs less than 2 hours after putting Teddy to bed. The two adults, cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace after a long day, share a look as a grumpy looking Teddy walks into the living room.

"Hey, Teddy-Bear. Not sleepy yet?" Ginny moves out of her nest between Harry's legs and makes room for Teddy to cuddle in between them.

"No." Two-or-less-syllables-answers are another symptom. The blue-black haired boy crawls into the little space between Harry and Ginny and leans his head against Harry's knee. His godfathers starts stroking his hair affectionately.

"Ginny and I were just talking about how good you did on that science test in school." Harry, Ginny and Andromeda had decided to send Teddy to a normal muggle primary school when he turned 5. Both Harry and Teddy's mother Tonks went to muggle schools before going to Hogwarts and with all 3 of the adults working they decided it was easiest to enroll him in the primary school down Harry and Ginny's street.

It's quiet in the living room for a few moments while Harry keeps stroking Teddy's head and Ginny watches the two silently. When Teddy breaks the silence his voice is rather weak. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

The two adults look at each other uncertainly over Teddy's head. It's Ginny who speaks next. "Are you writing a test tomorrow?"

"No." Teddy's voice sounds tired and worn. Ginny smiles sympathetically at the young boy before answering him.

"You can stay here tomorrow. I'll owl Gwenog and tell her I can't train tomorrow."

"She won't like that much." Harry raises an eyebrow at his wife. Gwenog Jones, coach of the Hollyhead Harpies, is not someone who took kindly to sick days. Quidditch is to be played with passion and nothing should be important enough to keep one from playing.

"She won't, but I don't care. It's not like you can just owl in sick, can you? With the new case and all, Kingsley will be less than thrilled. Ron too probably."  
"Yeah, but I could. If you wanted me to, you know." Harry always makes a point not putting the importance of his job over Ginny's. While he really is bloody busy at the ministry lately and taking a sickday is positively not a good idea, he doesn't want Ginny to feel pressured into taking care of Teddy.

"No, it's fine. We're only having training in the morning tomorrow anyway so it shouldn't be that big a deal." She stands and yawns as she stretches her arms over her head. "I'll make us a tea. Hot chocolate Teddy-Bear?"

"Yeah." Normally Harry would remind his godson of saying please and thank you, but he lets it slide this once and smiles as Ginny kisses the boy on the hair.  
"I'll see if I can find some cookies too. Why don't you tell Harry about the party Victoire's planning for her birthday?" She leaves the room and wanders into the kitchen, where she can hear Harry trying to get information out of Teddy. It's not easy to coax the boy into talking this time of month which is weird to everyone because he's not normally shy or extremely quiet. Ginny grins thinking about all the times she zoomed out while Teddy kept on and on about something or another. The boy is rather talkative to say the least.

Levitating three steaming cups and plate of cookies, Ginny makes her way back into the living room just a few minutes later. She is greeted by the sight of a very small and tired looking Teddy sitting on Harry's lap as the older reads something out of an old looking book. After taking a look over Harry's shoulder at what he's reading to the kid, his wife shakes her head and puts the mugs onto the coffee table.

"You're doing it wrong." Ginny remarks as she cuddles into Harry's side. He gives her a funny look in response.

"I'm more than capable of reading, Gin." Harry grins at her when she swats him.

"You're not good at reading this kind of story though. You're not doing the voices right." She takes the battered copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard from Harry and clears her throat before beginning the story again and doing the voices "right" this time, much to Teddy and Harry's amusement.

When Harry eventually falls asleep Ginny keeps reading to Teddy all through the night until her voice is thin and sore in the morning.

* * *

A.N.: so this is the new chapter. I had a bit trouble with it because I had a block half way through it and then my

grandfather passed away only two weeks ago and everything else was just stressy.. I'm sorry.

I'd like to mention that in my headcannon that Even if he did in fact not inherit his father's lycantrohpy, the full moon does take it's toll on teddy.

also, i didn't write it above but maybe later on in some one-shot or another story, his family refers to his grouchiness and bad mood

around the full moon as pms (pre-moon-syndrom)

so, i hope you like it :)) I have no beta or whatsoever so please review! criticism and advice is very much appreciated!

dankeschön! xx


	6. Birthday Food

**Chapter 5 - Birthday Food**

prompt: "cook lots of food"

read A/N at the end of the chapter :))

* * *

_April 6th, 2002_

_Harry & Ginny's Flat_

People may argue Ginny turned out a lot like her mother. And in some aspects that's even quite true with her heart of gold and hot temper that can make the toughest Auror shiver from fear. But there is one thing she did not at all inherit from Mrs Weasley and that's her domestic streak.

While she's okay with cleaning and doing laundry, although mostly done by magic, she has no talent for cooking. Her meals are not exactly inedible, but more often than not they are left uneaten by Harry in the favor of something cooked by Molly, who always makes sure Ginny and Harry take enough leftovers home from Sunday lunch to last at least until Thursday.

This is why Harry, still half-asleep and unable to draw a rational conclusion from what he sees in front of him, stands silently in the doorway of his and Ginny's kitchen and watches her curiously. Dressed in nothing but her Harpies jersey and knickers the tall redhead he calls his fiancee bustles about the little kitchen with at least 7 sheets of paper floating in the air while she directs her wand at 4 or 5 bowl by turns.

Yawning and rubbing his stiff neck Harry makes his way over to the worktop and takes a sip of Ginny's only lukewarm tea. When she doesn't acknowledge his presence in the slightest, he snatches one of the sheets from the air and skims it warily. "Banana Treacle Tart?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny's voice sounds harassed as she turns around to him with tired eyes. "Should I have taken strawberries instead of bananas?"  
"No. No, bananas are good." Harry is quick to reply. "Just, why exactly are you making Banana Treacle Tart at" he casts a glance at the clock, "at 4.40 in the morning?"

"Because I won't have time later." She rolls her eyes before returning to her previous work. "Teddy will be waking up around 8 if we're lucky because we put him to bed so late last night. That gives us 3 hours before we have to get ready to meet Andi in Hogsmeade and after lunch with her we need to get back here and set everything up for the party. When do you reckon should I start baking?"

"Gin, your mum would have gladly provided the food. You know she'll bring something anyway. Maybe you should have let her-" Ginny spins so fast to face him that Harry stops talking. Her eyes look wilder than before.

"No, absolutely not." She looks ready to explode with her fiery hair hanging down surrounding her face. "Mum had Teddy's birthday at the Burrow last year already. And the two before that were at Andi's. And I wasn't even there for his first birthday at all because of school." She pokes her wand at one of the bowl unnecessarily harsh, making the beater fly into the sink a bit too forcefully. "It's my turn this year. He just moved in with us and honestly, I want his first birthday here to be as perfect as possible."

"It's not like he remembers his other birthdays. All he remembers about his last one is getting his bike. And he most certainly won't remember the" Harry looks at another recipe floating close to him "carrot cake you baked at 5 in the morning."

"I know he won't." Ginny sighs and dips her finger into the third bowl to taste the chocolate cupcake batter. "But I will and everyone else will too."  
"Everyone else knows you have better stuff to do than bake all morning." Harry rolls his eyes and tastes the batter as well. It tastes better than he remembers anything that Ginny made before. "That's bloody good."

"Don't sound so surprised, you prat!" She grins at him and hits him with the towel that hangs over her shoulder. "It's from one of Fleur's cookbooks."  
"Oi, don't hit me." Harry grabs the towel and uses it to pull her towards him. Both grinning they let their lips meet. When Ginny pulls away her fiance smiles at her. "You smell like cinnamon."

"It's in the apple crumble." She points at the oven and turns back to her work. She yawns loudly as Harry looks at her baffled.  
"So, carrot cake, banana treacle, chocolate cupcakes and apple crumble. Anything else you're doing here?"

"Yeah actually there's going to be vanilla cupcakes too. They're Victoire's favourites." Harry laughs because he was only joking and is promptly hit with the towel again. "Shut up, Potter. You know it's not a Weasley birthday without at least 5 different sorts of food. You've been around long enough to know if there's not enough food there's going to be blood."

Harry is just about to retort that yes, he's come to understand the food issue and he'd love to see a proper fight between Bill and Ron, when a little voice interrupts him.

"I'm thirsty." Teddy stands in the doorway with his little stuffed wolf in hand. His sleepy eyes are only half open and his black hair sticks up in weird angles.  
"Hey, Teddy-Bear. Happy Birthday to you." Ginny smiles and bends down to scoop the 4-year-old into her arms. He gives her a kiss and snuggles into the crook of her neck. "How about you have some milk and then Harry takes you into our bed yeah?"

Teddy nods sleepily and is easily switched from Ginny's into Harry's arms. He gives her look out of his tired eyes. "You come?"

"Of course, love. I'll just finish the food and then I'll come cuddle with you."

* * *

A.N.: so yes new chapter!

So, a few facts about this. 6th April as you see is my HC birthday for Teddy. Here he turns 4 and Ginny is having a food making

spree ala Molly Weasley. Also Teddy just moved into the flat of H&G, which is a story of it's own and will probably be covered

in it's own publishing.

lotS of love xx


	7. Not A Walk In The Park

Chapter 6: Not A Walk In The Park

prompt: take him to the park

A/N: A little angsty! chapter. notes at the end of the chapter

And thank you Nova.81 for beta-ing!

* * *

August 1998

Ottery St Mary, Village Park

Three and a half months. Fifteen weeks since that day.

A lot has changed since then and the rebuilding makes good progress, but as much as everyone tries the wizarding world will never be the same again. Diagon Alley, the heart of England's magical society, is being reconstructed and Hogwarts, her second home, is ready to be opened again in just a few days. But the families, the people, are not as easily repaired as a wall or a window.

She pushes the pram over the juddery path of the park and takes in a deep breath. No, fixing families is hard and tiring. She looks at Teddy, the little boy who had no parents now, and she is glad she has most of her family left. But it's so hard for everyone and she's glad she got away from home for a few hours.

The Burrow is almost never quiet nowadays with people coming and leaving and her mother taking care of everyone and everything. Ginny understands that, she gets that Molly needs to distract herself from the inevitable.

Her father is there most of the time, leaving her mother's side only to help out other families from the village with their woes. Or to confer with Kingsley and the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix at the Ministry, which is now led by Kingsley himself.

Bill is part of the ministry now too. He and Fleur are commuting between the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Goblin Liaison Office  
to mend the relations with the ministry of France and Egypt, as well as mend the problems between wizards and goblins. The only times Ginny sees them is at Saturday dinner when the whole family comes together.

It's Saturday today and Andromeda will want her grandson back before it's dinner time, but Ginny loves the little boy. Teddy and Andromeda are often at the Burrow and it helps having the 4-month-old around. He makes everyone see a glimpse of the future they fought for. It makes their loss more bearable and so much more painful at the same time, because it's a silent reminder of what could have been.

Charlie had to go back to Romania 3 weeks after the battle. It was good having him there, but his departure was expected. He never stays home for longer than a few weeks at a time. 2 months is a record.

Then there's Percy who suddenly is there again. Although she never felt particularly close to him, she's glad he's back. He stays at the Burrow now too, which makes her mother really happy and because he hasn't yet set a single foot into the Ministry he helps their parents out a lot. Most of his time he spends wandering about the country with George.

George is slowly getting better. It was of course the hardest for him losing Fred, but no one expected him to be so depressed for so long. It was almost a month until Bill and Percy went to collect him from the Burrow one day and took him out with them. Whatever they did to straighten him out, it helped. He's even considering opening up the shop again come November for Christmas sales.

Ron will help him, he said. He'll have time by then with Hermione gone to Hogwarts to complete her school education and Harry doing... well whatever it is he will do. The three of them are inseparable, even more so than before. They can't even sleep without each other around. Ginny has her room at the Burrow to herself because of that as Hermione is sleeping on the floor in Ron's little room with the boys. Neither of them have said much about where they went, what they did last year, but Ginny's patient. She tries to be.

For Harry's sake too. He's fragile and looks too lost for someone who has been given the chance to live for the first time in his life. He says he's missed her and she did too, but there's something between them. They talk a lot and then sometimes suddenly it's like she said something wrong and he stalls. She knows he's been through much and that he needs time, but time is rare. In a few days she'll be gone to Hogwarts and they haven't even kissed again.

But they hold hands when they go for walks, sometimes even with Teddy. She imagines they look like a young family to outsiders. She smiles at Teddy because she hopes they can be that for him, a family, parents, the things he lost at such a young age.

"You know, Teddy, I think you'll be alright. You have your grandma Andi and grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur. There's Bill and Fleur and George and Percy and Charlie who will tell you all about dragons and stuff. And you have Ron and Hermione who are a bit starchy around you, because they don't know what to do with a baby, but that will get better. They really adore you. And Harry does too. Your basically the only thing left related to his parents. There are the muggles but they're stupid. And we all love him, but we're not... I mean, you're the closest thing to a family that he has now. And one day, I hope I'll be part of that family. Until then, I'll stick around and take care of you, yeah? So, don't forget me when I'm gone off to Hogwarts, because I'll miss you terribly and I hope you'll be there to greet me when I'm back in December."

For Christmas she'll come home. There will be people and noise and laughter. Her family will be complete, as complete as possible.

* * *

A/N: sorry for that ;)

i wanted to make this a bit different than the others because it's so short after the war and everything is still very fragile and vulnerable.

Ginny, being ginny, copes by battling it out with herself which shows here i hope. She often just flees the burrow to have time to work through her issues on her own and takes Teddy as a bit of a excuse to get away from everything. BUT. She also does it for Teddy so he doesn't have to grow up around grieving people so she gives him a chance to see other stuff too.

I know the Weasley live in Ottery St Mary actually, but tha's like a really tiny village in my head, and Ginny often choses to visit Otters St Mary instead because it's a little bigger and also no one knows her there so she can really be alone (with teddy, but he's kind of uncommunicatives ;D)

erm, again thanks to my lovely new Beta Nova! 3


	8. Happy Easter

Chapter 7: Happy Easter!

prompt: Easter

A/N.: un-beta-ed.

* * *

_15th April 2001_

_The Burrow_

The weather is positively awful this Sunday. It was already raining a little when Ginny and Harry arrived at the Burrow almost 2 hours earlier. Unfortunately, while the Weasley's were eating lunch the shower turned into a full-on thunderstorm.

"Can we go outside now? The Easter Bunny was already here for sure." Teddy is happily bopping up and down next to Ginny. His eyes are glinting with excitement as he pleas her to let him outside.

Ginny bites her lower lip as she looks out of the kitchen window. She knows Teddy would love to go search and he probably wouldn't even mind the rain, but the storm is getting worse by the minute and outside is anything but safe for a three-year-old right now. Smiling apologetically at the little turquoise-haired boy she shakes her head. "Sorry, Teddy-Bear. It's pouring."

"But you said after lunch we can go. It's after lunch now." Teddy stands with his hands on his hips, a gesture he must have picked up from Grandma Weasley, and it's all Ginny can do not to laugh.

"I know I said that, but it wasn't raining so hard when I did. It's better we stay inside or else we'll get ill and have to take yucky potions." She lifts Teddy up and kisses his temple. "Why don't we see what Vicky is up to? Maybe she wants to play with you."

"I don't want to play with Vicky." Ginny smiles because Teddy looks cute when he's pouting. Carrying him on her waist she makes her way towards the living room.

"You don't? Why's that?" Ginny and Harry usually take Teddy to the Burrow every Sunday for lunch with the whole Weasley family and normally Teddy is not hostile towards the younger Weasley grandchild who is absolutely fascinated by her older cousin.

"She can't even walk." Victoire, being born in May, is not yet a year-old and has only recently started to walk. She is still constantly stumbling and tripping which the adults all find extremely adorable whereas Teddy thinks it's stupid. Walking is easy. Duh.

"She's still little, sweetheart. You learned to walk even later than she did." Ginny smiles remembering the time Andromeda and Harry brought Teddy to Hogwarts for the Memorial Service on May 2nd in her last year and Teddy was barely able to walk 4 steps at a time.

"No, I can walk better than Vicky. I can even run thiiiis fast." By way of illustration the little boy moves his hand rapidly through the air. Ginny kisses his cheek out of sheer love for the kid.

"Of course you can. But you're older than Vicky is and therefore you need to be patient. When she's a little bigger you and her can have races to see who's faster." She remembers Ron and herself always racing, always competing with each other and fighting about who's better at anything. They still do sometimes.

"She will never be fast like me. She's a girl." The look on Teddy's face as he says this, with a confidence like it's obvious, baffles Ginny. She, the girl who fought and stood her ground against 6 older bothers, is taking part in raising a sexist little bugger. Her face flushes red as she proceeds to hold Teddy a lecture.

"Who said that to you? Why do you think girls are not as good as boys?" Teddy, who's too young to understand why her face was turning the color of her hair, tells her without second thought.

"Uncle Ron said that." Teddy remembers that clearly. "He said boys are better than girls." Of course he did. Ginny inwardly curses the prat she calls her brother.

"That's not nice, Teddy. Girls are just as good as boys are, okay? I'm a girl and I'm faster than Uncle Harry, aren't I? And Angelina is better at chess than George is, right?" Teddy thinks about this a moment and nods just as the door opens an excited looking George comes in. He looks at his stern looking sister and her godson for a second before blurting.

"Ginny! Teddy! I've been looking for you. Everyone's waiting for you in the living room. Get a move on, we want to start the Egg Hunt." George stops rambling and grins at Ginny who smiles at Teddy.

"Oh, looks like the Easter Bunny hid the eggs in the living room this year! Isn't that brilliant Teddy?" The boy nods excitedly and squirms so Ginny lets him down. As he rushes out of the room and into the living room, Ginny and George follow him. "Thanks, Georgie. You know, for hiding the eggs anyway."

"No problem, Ginny. We all love searching those eggs, eh?" He grins and joins Teddy and Victoire in the hunt.

Laughing at Teddy's exaggerated thorough search under every trinket, Ginny walks over to Harry. She slides her arm around his waist and leans against him. "Where's that idiot best friend of yours?"

"I think he's talking to your mum somewhere. Why?" Harry looks at his girlfriend amused by her question.

"He only told Teddy that boys are better than girls." She huffs and glares at the back of Ron's head when she pies him in the crowd of red-haired people in the room. "Stupid git. I'll show him better than girls. And you." She forcefully grabs Harry's chin and makes him look at her. "You better not agree with him on this."

"Never." Harry smiles and leass down to kiss his hot-tempered love. "You're the best person I know, way better than any of your brothers."

* * *

A/N: a little fluffy at the end. and god wouldn't you like to know what she did to poor Ron ;))

I hope you all had a wonderful Easter Break. I did.. kinda.

Leave a comment, please! I always get very insecure and anxious when nobody has to say anything.. I NEED TO BE LOVED SOB

also, leave prompts please! I think this is going to be a looooong collection and I'm open for any kind of prompts.

xx catchingdragons


End file.
